Sexy Fatso No Jutsu
by dekinut
Summary: Seemingly a sequel to my crazy first Kiba x Chouji fic.


If you've had enough on my first ChoujiXKiba fic, then be out of this page NOW. XD Jessie munchkin, don't EVEN dare to read this thing. BAD STUFF. ;D Yes, time flies... So use it wisely, don't waste time reading this. ;

Sexy Fatso No Jutsu

At the front of the BBQ store, just beside the ramen house stood the fat boy. He stared at the penny thinking whether to buy some BBQ or save it till it's enough to buy a huge, moist, cooked-to-perfection BBQ steak. Just the thought of such makes him drool and lick his lips happily. But as he did lick his lips, he remembers the sensation that Kiba left there. He flinched a bit and tried to get it out of his head. The easiest way to get rid of gay thoughts would be thinking of food. He entered the BBQ store and grabbed the menu list just to stare at the BBQ varieties to be found there. It worked. He did forget Kiba. But that was only for a short while. It came back to him when he saw the word 'grill.'

"Damn. Maybe I should return this coin. This coin makes me gay." He bounced off to look for Kiba.

Fortunately, he found Kiba who was about to go for a Forest-training. Bouncing faster, he approached the other ninja. "WAIT!"

Kiba recognized Chouji's voice. The fact that Chouji followed him here means he wants more, that was what dog boy was thinking. He played hard to get and ran deeper into the forest. He stopped near the stream. Chouji kept running after him. Chouji stopped too, and end up panting just like Akamaru.

Chouji sat on the grass to breathe the fresh air. He looked at the ground and wiped his sweat off. As for the dog boy, he took off his clothes and wet himself in the stream. Chouji's eyes went big and looked away. Teasingly, Kiba took off his underpants.

"Chouji, join me." Kiba gave Chouji a bantering smile that was left ignored by the fat guy.

"I came here to return this." He handed the penny without looking at Kiba. "And besides, taking a bath with you in that dirty stream isn't going to help me in my training." He added.

Kiba stood up. "TRAINING? I know some good TRAINING, Chouji." Sweat came running down Chouji's face when he heard the great emphasis on the word 'training.' Kiba, on the other hand walked up to him. Chouji crawls an inch away as Kiba continued to reach him.

"Wh..Why are you doing this? ARE YOU GAY!" Chouji crawled fast.

"Is that bad?" Kiba winked at the other boy in front of him.

This made Chouji even more baffled than ever. He got 'is that bad' as a way of saying 'yes. I'm gay..and so are you.' "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He continued to crawl until he bumps onto a tree.

"Ah well. I am gay, and so are you." As Kiba said those words, Chouji fell over. He actually heard it straight from the person's mouth.

"I'M NOT GAY!!!!!" Chouji cried out loud.

"It's like saying 'Make me gay', hmm?"

Since Chouji was stuck and he had no way of escaping, he just looked away until Kiba finally reached him and started caressing his face. "S..stop that."

"And you dare to call yourself a ninja? You should be brave enough to face situations like this. I'll train you some good basic techniques."

"You speak as if you're good at these gay things!!! GAAAH!" He shivered as Kiba licked his neck.

"You're actually cute. Uhm... I mean you're super sexy. Sexy enough to turn me on." Kiba pinched Chouji's cheek. Chouji slapped Kiba's hand away. "And I thought I was playing hard to get... You want this. Isn't this the REAL reason why you followed me here?"

"NO! I ONLY CAME HERE TO RETURN THIS COIN."

"Don't make me shove that coin up your ass, sexy." Kiba slowly laid himself on the wet green grass. Let's not forget that he's naked too. Chouji didn't dare to stare at Kiba's just-for-kinks figure. Too bad he also end up peeking then of course, -wanting- to touch Kiba. He observed the other boy's wet skin that glistens due to the sun's light. When his uncontrollable hands came to touch Kiba's flesh, Kiba hurriedly sat up and pushed Chouji.

"You see, you want this." Kiba laughed and started to crawl on top of Chouji. He undressed the fat boy, who was at first hesitant, yet after, helped himself as well.

As they did all the sexual stuff, Chouji notices that Akamaru wasn't around.

"Where's that puppy of yours?"

There was no reply. Another Kiba shows up in front of them. Chouji's eyes grew wide. "EH?!"

"Actually, puppy is right there, on top of you." Chouji didn't get what the other Kiba said until the Kiba on top of him revealed himself as Akamaru. Chouji fainted.

"HAHAHA! Akamaru, did you have fun? Hehe. Come on, let's get his wallet. Maybe we can find something good in there." Akamaru bit the wallet out of Chouji's pocket.

The two left Chouji naked near the stream as they happily searched the wallet's contents.

-OWARI-

Yahooooo! Stewpid fic, huh? Hehehe. I still haven't figured out how to get Gaara to like Chouji. XD I'll find out soon. Let me watch the full series first. ;;;; And that might take a loooooooooooong while, you know. Gahaha.

To those Kiba fans who start hating me for making such crazy fic, Sorry. PEACE OUT. GAHAHAHAHA.


End file.
